


One Night Stand?

by axelshairrocks



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Anal, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Stuff, doing the do, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelshairrocks/pseuds/axelshairrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot (?) of Axel's one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand?

Axel awoke when the soft, warm, sunlight draped across the bed and over his eyelids. He let out a soft groan and reached his arm over to grab a pillow to shield his eyes from the morning light. His hand hit where the pillow should of been, but instead he found that his hand hit something of a completely different texture. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting to protect them from the brightness. He brought them to what his hand rest upon, a petite blond. The boy let out a muffled grunt, signaling that he was indeed awake. Axel briefly panicked, because he truly did not know who the small, angelic, and apparently naked figure was. The boy sat up sleepily, strategically keeping the white sheet over his crotch. He rubbed his eye and let out a yawn, before pulling Axel in for a kiss and into it mumbling a good morning. Axel found himself immediately aroused and wished his blanket placement skills proved to be less useful than his partner. Axel placed his large hand on the small nape of the other boy's neck and rubbed it gently before pulling him in for another kiss, hoping the static would jog his foggy memory. His lips were soft and warm compared to his. He moved his lips to fit better with the boy's. He responded eagerly, pushing Axel against the wall behind him. Axel slipped his hand in the short blond locks and his tongue into the other's mouth. He tasted the morning in his mouth, but it quickly disappeared into wet warmth. Axel felt more into the kiss than another. His partner lifted his small hands to Axel's chest, and he decided that he needed to take control. He took the male by the waist and pressed his body against his own. He held the boy tight and his breathing grew quicker, and he knew he was in trouble because he didn't even know the boy's name. He ran his hand down the smooth back and his partner let out a whimper into his mouth. Axel ran his tongue over the roof of the other's mouth and slowly slid his hand down to his butt. Axel felt driven by his somewhat animal sexual drive and wanted nothing more than to appease his throbbing cock. He pressed his fingers against the boy's puckered entrance and felt a satisfying shiver against his chest. Axel moved his mouth slowly from the other's, messily down to his neck, leaving a trail of saliva leading to the tender skin he began to bite at. His partner gasped loudly, but did not back away, he instead wrapped his arms around Axel's back. Axel continued to nibble at the perfect neck and pressed his fingers once more at the hole. The boy bucked his hips forward unintentionally and Axel took it as a sign he was ready. He briefly rose his own fingers to his mouth and coated them with spit. He took the mouth to his own once again and held it there, partially opened as he plunged his middle finger into his partner's anus. The boy bucked once again with a sharp intake of breath, then a warm exhale into Axel's mouth. Axel used his outside fingers to massage the entrance and ran his long middle finger around the walls, trying to find the boy's spot. The kiss grew messier as breathing became harder. The boy let out soft grunts and groans to show his pleasure, and somewhere below Axel's abdomen pulled and turned at every noise, intensifying his desire for the boy. The hole grew wet around Axel's finger and his cock twitched with anticipation. He slid his finger in and out, losing it before he added a seconded. The blond let out a loud yell, which at first startled the redhead, but then he responded by flipping the smaller one onto his back, removing any sheets or obstacles, and pulling up his bottom to be on top on his lap. He returned his two fingers into the boy's hole and pulled them in and out quickly. He leaned over the boy and licked at his surprisingly muscular chest. His tongue found itself at the boy's peaked nipple. After stroking it over gently, he lowered his teeth to scrape at the pink surface, continuing to push his fingers in and out. The boy let out another tension filled groan as Axel nibbled hard at his nipple.  
"I want you now," he said haltingly, gasps of breath interrupting the flow of words. Axel licked over the supple surface and let out an exhale of heated breath. He removed the two fingers and raised the boy's hips closer to his own at the same time he leaned over the boy and kissed him hard on the mouth.He leaned farther over the boy, pushing their pelvises close together, reaching into his nightstand and retrieving a small metallic square packet. "Please," he begged and Axel teased his entrance with the head of his hard covered cock. The boy groaned as pressure was applied to his anus and he dug his nails into Axel's back, pulling him downwards for a deeper kiss. Axel slid his dick slowly into the other male's body. The tight pressure and warmth almost drove Axel to his peak, without any movement involved. His resolve was stronger than it had been when he was young, and he craved for the moment to last as long as possible. The blond's butt met Axel's pelvis and he waited for a signal from his partner that it was okay to move. The smaller cock began to ooze with precum and Axel let out a loud sigh, reaching down to stroke his thumb along the penis.  
"Ugh, go quick," the boy shouted through gritted teeth, grabbing the taller man's head by the hair and kissing him needily, trying to satisfy his pounding cock. Axel slipped his tongue along the boy's as he slid his shaft out of his hole. He sent it slamming back in, their skin slapping as they met at the end of Axel's cock. The blond bit Axel's lower lip with force enough to leave a mark. Axel responded by pressing his thumb into the oozing head of the boy. He groaned so loudly he released the other's lip and curled his head backwards. Axel stroked his shaft, but not enough to let him cum early. He lifted his hand his twisted and pinched. at the blond's nipples. He began panting so loudly, Axel thought he might pass out. Axel ground their hips together and moved in response. The heat in his penis grew and he let a groan of his own. The blond wrapped his arms tighter around the redhead, so the sweat on their chest began to mix. Axel felt his own climax approaching, so he grabbed the boy's member and began stroking it in time with his own thrusts, the boy whimpered into Axel's ear and pushed his fingers into his hair. He began to bite the redhead's earlobe, sending shivers down his spine enough to make him thrust and pound his cock into the small male's pleasure spot. They both gasped at the same time.  
"I'm gonna..." the boy started "I need to know your name, I need to scream your name," he panted.  
"Axel," he replied without missing a thrust, their bodues still creacking the bed in perfect timing.  
"Roxas," he breathed, "nice to meet you," he gasped out. Axel began to push at the spot quicker and Roxas's back arched with pleasure. "Axel," he yelled "Axel, I'm gonna cum," he clenched on to the redhead's back as his eyes went blurry and the hot liquid squirted across his chest. Axel seemed to have the same exact timing, because he grasped the sheet with one hand and Roxas's hips with the other and sunk himself deep into the blond, curling his toes before he dropped on top of his partner.  
The two of them lay panting and covered in sweat and seman and allowed their heart rates to regulate before bothering to clean themselves up.


End file.
